


Whatever You Want to Do.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas Themed, F/M, Ficlet, Kissing, Possessive Rick, Teasing, kind of smutty but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You like this don't you?"</p><p>"I love it. Seeing you like this, hmm what am I gonna do with you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Want to Do.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I was torn on Making this Brick, or Bethyl and ended up going with Jessick because, the world needs more!
> 
> I might write some more Christmas themed ficlets.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Blonde hair gently moved as she let the song flow through her. Slender fingers teasing over the soft, red velvet hugged around shapely curves. Watching the utter look of pleasure burning behind the blue eyes looking back at her. Watching the little dance her body was doing as she mouthed along.

"Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me; Been an awful good girl, Santa baby, So hurry down the chimney tonight."

"You're killing me, you know that right?"

Each word was drawled out in that sweet honey like drawl as she continued. Fingers gently hooking around each red silk strap and pulling them down. Red velvet dangerously close to falling and exposing the soft, flawless breasts resting beneath.

"Santa baby, I'll wait up for you, dear."

The soft click of red fuck me pumps filling the small gap of silence between them. One shapely nylon clad leg swinging over his knees as she slipped into his lap. Feeling the grasp of his fingers digging into the soft flesh beneath red velvet. 

"You like this don't you?"

Glossed red lips pulled back in a teasing smile as she spoke against his lips. Fingers twisting, and grasping within raven curls feeling those hot, rough, hands slipping beneath the velvet mini skirt hugged around the soft curve of her ass. Grasping into her and yanking her forward, grinding beneath her and feeling the warm, wetness seeping from her.

"I love it. Seeing you like this, hmm what am I gonna do with you?"

A giggle filled her mouth as she leaned forward, lips brushing his own in a ghost of a kiss. Arms gently draping over his shoulders, as those eyes gazed back at her. Blue, perfect, eyes staring back and watching her as her lips pressed against his own in a quick, gentle kiss.

"Whatever you want to do Rick."

"Dangerous words there."

Silence settled between them as his lips captured her own once more. Hands roaming over the soft, and needing flesh covered by velvet as he yanked her closer. Kiss becoming more, and more demanding, possessive, hungry with every second that passed between them.

"I want you....." 

Her words were lost within his kiss, as Ricks mouth held tight against her own. Tongue teasing within her mouth, and milking soft sounds from her. Before his mouth broke from her own. Leaving her gasping, panting, breathless and shivering on his lap. Blue eyes gazing at her in dead silence before that smile formed over his face suddenly. 

"Hmm.... Maybe you should tell me what you want for Christmas." 

A laugh escaped them both before their mouths rejoined as one. Falling beneath the spell of each other as the snow started to fall outside.


End file.
